The Untitled Story
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: Fate can be a treacherous thing, especially when you can't predict it. [Trustshipping]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Not Titled Yet**  
Author/Artist: **kaibasgirl**  
Pairing: **Seto KaibaxIshizu Ishtar**  
Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh! **Theme:** The Road Home, #20 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Seto Kaiba, Ishizu Ishtar, or any other characters; they are all property of Kazuki Takahashi. However, I do own the evil dark men that are plotting...evil things!

* * *

**Prologue**

"Darn it!" The figure slammed his fist on the table, upsetting the candy jar, and causing several Hershey's kisses to roll across the polished wood surface. "This is the third time this week our stocks have dropped! They've been dropping ever since that accursed Kaiba Corp. opened up across the street! Look at this!"

The figure strode over to one of the windows and lifted the shade. The men in the room had to shield their eyes against the sudden blaze of light spilling into the darkened area.

"Never mind that now," the figure snapped, impatiently. "Take a look!"

There, in plain view of everyone, was Kaiba Corporation. But that wasn't what drew their attention. It was the commotion happening outside the building that caused them to stare. Swarms of teenagers, children, and even adults, men and women alike, stood outside the glass doors of the prestigious structure, as security guards did their best to restrain the crowd.

"And guess what they're all waiting for?" The figure sneered. "To hear Kaiba make an announcement about some new game chip he's invented!"

He let the blind fall with a clack. Turning his back on it, he addressed his men once more. "If you think that's a one-time only occurrence, then you're wrong! Everyday, thousands of people, from every age, pass by that building. Groups of children, teenagers, all of them make a point of walking down this block. Men and women alike, married, single, divorced, all take detours just to drive down here. And why? Not because of Kaiba Corp's new inventions, but because of the man himself, Seto Kaiba!"

He paused for a minute, and then continued. "The reason none of them spare us a glance, the reason our products don't sell the moment they hit the shelves in the store, isn't because they aren't as good, if not _better_, then Kaiba Corp, but because people are drawn to the man who makes the competition!"

He looked at every single person seated in the meeting room as he spoke his next words.

"Which is why, if we ever want our stocks to start picking up, we need to get rid of that man. We need to get rid of Seto Kaiba."


	2. Chapter I

**The Untitled Story**

**I**

"Sister!" The door flew open to reveal a mane of messy blond hair and violet eyes.

Ishizu calmly took a sip of her morning coffee as her younger brother strode in, bright sunlight streaming in through the open door.

"What is it, Marik?" She asked, once he was standing in front of her.

"Sister, do you remember that shipment of rare artifacts?"

"The ones requested by the museum in Tokyo? Yes, what about them?"

"There's been an attempted robbery!"

The woman's eyes widened slightly, as her hand went unconsciously to her throat, where there once sat the Millennium Tauk. "Was anything stolen?"

"No." Marik sighed as he lowered himself into a chair beside her. "But the museum has heard about it, and they want to double security."

"That's understandable." She took another sip, as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother steal a glance at her. "What is it?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "They…want one of us to be there as well, and watch over the shipment until it reaches its destination. I was hoping you would consent to go."

Ishizu arched a delicate brow. "Forgive me, brother, but isn't the shipment originally your responsibility?"

"Yes, but you know I can't go, I've already committed myself to…other things."

"Oh? Does 'other things' involve a girl named Serenity Wheeler?"

The boy grinned sheepishly. "Always the astute one, eh, Ishizu? Yes, that, and work, and I haven't finished telling you about the new security measures the police want to institute."

"I'm listening."

"In addition to there being an escort of guards, the police want one of us to go undercover."

"Undercover?" She repeated in surprise.

"It's like this. The attempted robbery happened at about four in the morning. Whoever it was, somehow managed to get past all the security systems without setting any of them off, and would have probably succeeded in stealing what they wanted, if the guard on duty hadn't been passing at the time and saw them. The minute they realized they were discovered, they disappeared with a smoke bomb covering them up.

"The thing is, the police recognized this kind of escape. It's of a famous jewel thief they've been trying to catch for months, so they decided to turn this shipment into bait to lure the criminal into a trap."

"I see. Naturally, you told them that you wouldn't allow it, in the event the artifacts did get stolen without the thief being caught."

"Pretty much. I told them we're not willing to take any risk incase they fell into the wrong hands, which was why they hit upon the plan of having one of us go undercover. They'll provide us with a partner, and in that way, we can watch over the shipment to make sure it doesn't get stolen, and they'll catch their crook."

"They seem to have this all figured out, don't they?" Ishizu said, standing up and carrying her now empty mug to the sink.

"Well, they worked it out so we won't have any objections. If the thief is caught, we'll be paid handsomely for our trouble, and they're even willing to put a down payment for the shipment as well. They're really out to catch him or her."

"And how do they plan on luring them into a trap?"

"They're going to send it on a cruise line leaving Domino Port in two days and sailing to Tokyo. The person and their partner will pretend to be a married couple going on their honeymoon or something; the whole trip should take about five days, in which case there will be plenty of time to look out for anyone suspicious. If all goes according to plan, the thief will try and steal the shipment while on board, or when the ship docks. Depending on which they try first will determine what course of action will be taken."

"And if they manage to steal the shipment and aren't caught?" Ishizu asked shrewdly.

"Then…I've tried explaining that to the police, but they won't listen. They've already decided to turn this into a trap, and the museum has agreed to it as well. I don't see any way we can get out of it, and they're pretty confident in their abilities, all the more reason you should go, Ishizu. You know how to handle these things."

"It seems I don't have much choice in the matter," she said, leaning against the counter. "It is decided then. Inform the authorities that I will be the one to go under cover."

"Thank you, sister." Marik said sincerely. "With your wisdom and experience, you'll know better than I what to do if danger arises."

"Nonsense, brother," Ishizu said, waving a hand. "Don't put yourself down like that. You've grown a lot, you're much different than who you used to be. I assume the police will introduce me to my partner before we leave, correct?"

Marik nodded his head. "Yes. They'll call you, and give you all the details, including the names you'll be using when undercover, and where to meet him."

"When are we expected to leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. I'll go inform the police that you're going. Thank you." With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

Ishizu stared quietly after her brother, thinking. He was really more the adventure type than she was. Her enjoyment came from stability and peace, while he was always looking for the next thrill. Owning his own motorcycle definitely showed he had a wild side, maybe that's why he ended up dating Joey's little sister. They both complimented each other perfectly. He gave her excitement and fun, while she gave him the love and consistency he'd never had as a child.

It therefore surprised her somewhat, when he had asked _her_ to go on the mission. She had expected him to see this as another opportunity for adventure, and perhaps to bring along Serenity for five nights of romance.

The fact that he realized his own limitations, and asked her instead, showed, more than anything else, just how much he'd grown and changed since Battle City.

"You were wrong, brother, when you said I was wiser," she whispered quietly. "It is you, who knows what true wisdom is."

xxx

To say that Seto Kaiba was in a bad mood would probably be the understatement of the year. He was furious, to put it simply, as he snapped at his secretary to hold all his phone calls, and slammed the door as he walked into his office.

There he sat, in his Italian leather swivel chair, elbows on his desk, fingers interlocked, expression quite irate.

_How_ had this happened? It was _beyond_ comprehension, absolutely _illogical_ to the point of being _ludicrous_.

But he'd be darned if he let _that_ stop him from getting to the bottom of this!

If he hadn't seen proof of it with his own two eyes, he probably would've laughed and fired the person for acting like such an idiot. But there it was, irrefutable, hardcore evidence, and he'd had a field day trying to prove it wrong.

Fifty million dollars, the big five zero, gone! Gone from his bank account! Vanished into thin air! Gd knew there'd be heck to pay when the idiots at the bank finally caught the person responsible. As it was, they were completely baffled, having no idea how it happened.

"_So what are you saying, the money just vanished on its own?!"_

"_We have no record of ever making such a transaction, Mr. Kaiba, sir!"_

"_Then explain how fifty million went missing overnight!"_

"_We can't explain it, please sir, it could just be a glitch in the system-"_

"_This isn't a glitch you morons! This was an inside job! Someone from your bank hacked into my account and stole the money from there! I want every worker, in every branch, cross-examined, and if you don't recover the cash by tomorrow, you'd all better start looking for new jobs!"_

"_No, please, Mr. Kaiba sir, just give us a few days, if the money was really stolen, there's no possible way to have it back by tomorrow!"_

"_Than I suggest you _make_ it possible."_

That had been an hour ago, and the bank was no closer to finding out what had happened, than Yugi was to growing taller.

He smashed his fist into his desk out of anger, splintering the mahogany wood. It barely registered, as he tried to think of a list of people who'd have the ability to do this.

The first person his mind jumped to was Pegasus. The old geezer had been after his company for years. Had he given up on attaining it, and decided to destroy it instead?

It was a possibility.

Then there was the Big Five. They'd wanted a piece of him ever since he'd made it to CEO. Hadn't they been destroyed though, along with Noa, and that whole virtual world they managed to trap them in for a short time? He'd have to check the databases to make certain every shred of memory had been completely deleted.

His competitors? He scoffed as he thought of the small businesses trying to rake in a few thousand dollars a year. If they'd had that kind of technology available, then there'd be no reason to steal. They'd be making millions at this rate.

No, someone was trying to put him out of business. They wanted the way clear so that they could bring their company up from the dirt, and monopolize their own empire, and he knew just the low, dirty, selfish people who would do that.

Wizard Technologies 101.

-End Chapter I-

_A/N:_

_And there you have it, chapter one, in all its glory. You guys really know how to flatter someone, I thought the prologue was so stupid, short, and lame, that no one would even bother to leave a review. Imagine how shocked I was when I checked my emails to see that there was no less than five review alerts. What was even more shocking was that this story got over 100 hits! Wow, I didn't know you guys liked it so much! The next chapter should be out soon, I'm really happy with how it's turning out, I've got the whole plotline worked out, just need to tweak it here and there. Hey, I might actually finish this one! XD_

_Oh, and I hope you guys'll forgive the MarikxSerenity bit in the beginning of the chapter, but I'm obsessed with that couple, and couldn't resist putting it in._

_Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Too short? Too long? Too OOC? Is the plotline even believable? I appreciate all feedback you guys give me, so don't hesitate to criticize or even flame. Hope you guys are having a great day!_

_--Téa_


	3. Chapter II

**The Untitled Story**

**II**

The sound of the door banging open interrupted his thoughts. He looked up in time to see a man clad in fine silks walking through the door, followed by his harassed looking secretary.

"M-Mr. Kaiba, I tried to sto-"

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!" Kaiba cut her off angrily. "You're fired!"

"No! Please Mr. Kaiba-!"

"Save your breath," he snarled. "And get out!"

"Tut, tut, Seto. Keep on treating your employees like this, and none of them will want to work here anymore."

Kaiba turned his gaze to the man in cashmere. His eyes narrowed as he spat out his name. "Kayviest."

"You remember me, I'm flattered," the man said, as he took out a Cuban cigar. "You don't mind if I have a light, do you? It helps so much with the stress."

The CEO's eyes narrowed. "Say what you want, and get out of here. I don't have time for losers like you."

"Losers? Do you include yourself when you say that?" The man asked, sitting down on an ornate leather chair without invitation.

"So you've heard."

"News travels quickly, Seto," he replied, crossing his legs and taking a long draught on his cigar. "And when it concerns you and your fortune, well," he gave a small chuckle. "I'm surprised the papers haven't decided to come out with an evening edition. So tell me, how did it happen? Did you accidentally write a check for fifty million instead of fifty thousand, or was someone able to penetrate your supposedly 'flawless' security system?"

Kaiba closed his eyes, smirking. "Tch. It seems you've got your facts wrong, Kayviest. No one managed to penetrate anything, and I'm not stupid enough like you to write a check for the wrong amount. It's a glitch in the system; the banks are working right now on fixing it, if they haven't already solved the problem."

The irritating man let out a chain of smoke rings, looking completely unimpressed, as a lazy smile flitted. "Ah, such optimism. It's nice to see you're hopeful. Somehow though, I don't think it's a glitch. Who ever heard of such a banking error? Personally, I think it's very much real, and once people get wind of it, they'll panic, and start withdrawing their stocks. Soon, Kaiba Corp. will crumble, because no one will look twice upon a company that can't even keep track of its finances."

"Funny you should mention finances. I hear your corporation isn't doing so well at the moment. What was the rumor now? That your stocks have dropped by fifteen percent? If I were you, I'd worry about my own company, rather than come over here and try to have a gloat." Kaiba responded fingers interlocked as he gazed over at his competitor through cold blue eyes. "Now if you're done, I suggest you get the heck out, before I call security."

Kayviest stood up, a most curious smile on his face. It looked almost like a leer. "As you wish, Seto. And here, I'll leave this for you, I'm sure it will be useful in the stressful weeks to come." He laid the expensive cigar on the desk, and saw himself out the door, tipping his hat to the secretary who was still standing there, looking shaken. A moment later, she too left, closing the door behind her with a last, frightened glance at her boss.

Kaiba 'ched' and picked up the cigar, making to throw it in the trash, when writing caught his eye. Unraveling the paper, he read the note.

_I can help you recover the fifty million. Meet me at the pier at pier tomorrow night at midnight, and we'll talk. Tell no one, and come alone._

Kaiba's eye narrowed. So, he was being clever after all. He pondered what to do for a moment, before snapping the cigar in half, and throwing the pieces in the trashcan.

xxx

The news of Kaiba's fortune gone missing had traveled with quite the impressive speed. There didn't seem to be a single newspaper or radio station that wasn't reporting on what journalists called 'The Finance Blunder'.

"Did you hear, sister?" Marik asked over dinner the night before she was due to depart. "People have started withdrawing their stocks from Kaiba Corp."

"Why's that?" Serenity asked. She was a common figure in the Ishtar household, always coming over for meals and staying to help clean up afterwards. Ishizu was waiting for the day her brother would make her a permanent figure in the home.

"Someone stole half a million dollars!" The blond continued.

"Half a million?" Ishizu repeated, arching a slender brow. Though she didn't know Kaiba all-that well, she couldn't see him letting something like this happen.

"Yeah, and no one knows how," Marik went on. "The banks are completely baffled; they've been working all day trying to figure it out. Their reputation is also at stake."

"Kaiba can't have been too happy," she remarked.

"He's currently working on assuring everyone that nothing happened and it's all being sorted out, but I don't know how well that's working."

"They believe Kaiba though, don't they?" Serenity asked.

"Most of them do, but it's the ones who don't that are getting everyone else nervous and panicked."

"Most likely they'll regret that decision," Ishizu said reflectively. "Knowing Kaiba, he will recover the money, and when that happens, it will be too late for those fools to get back their stocks."

"Probably," Marik nodded in agreement. "In the meantime, it's given people a lot to gossip about."

"I wonder how someone got past his security system," the auburn haired girl wondered aloud. "It's supposed to be foolproof, isn't it?"

"Nothing is foolproof," Ishizu answered quietly. "Not even fate."

She thought back to a time when _she_ had believed all was lost. Most interestingly, it had been the very same egotistical, tyrannical, condescending CEO that had restored her faith, and taught her predictions and fortunes could change.

She watched, unseeingly, as Marik tried to cajole Serenity into taking a walk with him.

"We have to clean up first," the girl stated firmly.

"Here's a better idea. We go for a walk now, and worry about the dishes later," Marik answered with a grin.

"You always like to procrastinate," Serenity replied, crossing her arms disapprovingly.

"Why don't you two go, I'll take care of the cleaning." Ishizu said, coming out of her reverie.

"Really? Thank you, sister!" Marik jumped at the opportunity to shirk responsibility, standing up with a bright smile, already leading Serenity towards the door.

The girl scowled, and was about to protest, when Ishizu spoke again. "It's alright, you can go, I'll take care of it this time."

Serenity looked surprised at first, than nodded her head. "Alright, fine, but just this once."

"Excellent. Thank you, sister." Without another word, Marik pulled the auburn girl after him and out through the door, as though afraid she might change her mind if they stayed around too long.

With a slight smile, the older woman began to clean up. Slowly, her thoughts turned back to Kaiba.

She certainly hoped things would work out for him, and he would recover the money. He didn't deserve to lose all what he worked so hard for. Not after all the good he'd done to her. After all, he'd given her hope, when everything else seemed bleak, and more than hope, he gave her her brother back, and having him at home, safe and sound, was the best thing she could ask for.

Finished with the dishes, she dried her hands on a towel. Tomorrow she was leaving for her undercover job. Hopefully it will be a success, and the tablets will be delivered to the museum safely. Perhaps when she returned, she would also hear good news about Kaiba Corp.

Of course, as the woman said herself, nothing is foolproof. Not even fate.

TBC.

_A/N:_

_Ah, finally, the second chapter is out! I'm soooo terribly sorry everyone, I really did not mean to give you a three month wait for this really boring, practically uneventful, transitional, 3 page chapter. I really meant to have it typed up and posted within two weeks of the first chapter, but then I got really busy at work, plus I had a night job (which I quit so I can work on my stories ) and then before I turned around it was the holidays and…yeah._

_To make an extremely long story short, stuff happened, and I got delayed. If you're dying of curiosity to know what it is that happened, and can't use your own imagination, you are more than welcome to ask, and I will be glad to give you a blow-by-blow account of exactly what it is that delayed this chapter._

_Anyway, next chapter I _hope_ will be up sooner than this one, though I can't guarantee anything. Just bear with me, I've gotten half of the story written up, and most of the plotline worked out, so really, it's just a matter of getting on the computer and typing, and honestly, when it's four in the morning, and I'm dead tired, that's really difficult._

_However, reviews are my motivation to do just that, so give me your opinions people, and the chapter will be up soon!_

_Téa_


	4. Chapter III

**The Untitled Story**

**III**

Kaiba walked down the dark streets, eyes sharp and on the alert for anything suspicious.

Of course, he didn't believe Kayviest would really help him recover the money. It was a lie to lure him out here, but as a businessman, he had to take risks, even if it was with the CEO of the company he believed put him in this position from the very beginning.

"Seto Kaiba, good evening, or rather, I should say, goodnight," the voice chuckled amusedly. "I see you got my message and decided to come, a very wise choice."

"Hn." The brunet stopped walking, hands in his pockets, the collar of his blue shirt open. He hadn't worn this outfit since Duelist Kingdom. "I came to see what you have to offer. I decided it was better to get this over with now, rather than have you waste my time later, so spit it out, I'm in no mood for playing games."

"Ah, the words of a desperate man; admit it, Seto, you came because you _need_ the help, otherwise, you would never have considered it."

Kaiba didn't bat an eyelash. "Believe what you want, I'm not going to waste my time convincing anybody."

"Very well, as you wish." Kayviest took out a Cuban cigar and began to smoke. "So, Seto, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"I believe that's what I just said."

Ignoring the last comment, the irritating man continued. "I have a proposition for you. I'll _loan_ you fifty million to help cover the loss, if you agree to sign into a contract to merge companies."

There was, perhaps, a moment's pause before Kaiba burst out laughing. It wasn't a hearty laugh, but rather cold and condescending. The kind of laugh that made you certain he was mocking you. Kayviest did not look happy with this reaction.

"Something amuses you?" He asked meandering to keep his voice under control, but his tensed fingers gave away his act.

Kaiba smirked. "I knew you were a man of many things, but I never thought stupidity was one of them. Guess you just proved me wrong."

The man's eyes narrowed. "Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You think you can cut deals like that with _me?_" The CEO stopped smiling and his eyes narrowed in quite the chilling manner. "If you _had_ fifty million to loan out, you're company wouldn't be in the desperate state it is today! I will not merge Kaiba Corp with _anyone_, not so long as I am still here running it. The fact that you're offering me this deal shows that _you_ are the one desperate. Furthermore, you're offering me the very same amount that had been stolen, which leads me to suspect you had a hand in the robbery."

Kayviest's eyes took on a shrewd look, and he stopped smoking his cigar. The lines of his face hardened, and he radiated a cold, menacing air. "Making false accusations like that, can get you into very hot waters."

"False accusations? Pffft. I don't need to listen to this trash. If this is what you dragged me out here for, than half the night has been wasted. I'm leaving."

"A waste of time? Quite the contrary, I believe this was a very _productive_ use of time. In fact, it's about to get even more prolific."

Kaiba heard the sound of snapping fingers and saw, out of the corner of his eye, figures cap-a-pie in black emerging from the shadows and surrounding him.

"An ambush? Kayviest you rat. What do you plan on doing, put me out of commission? Force me to sign into your company? You know very well neither is likely to happen."

"Well, actually, we had something a bit…different, in mind." Kayviest said, blowing smoke into the air. "Taking over companies these days is such a hassle, what with all the paper work and possible lawsuits involved, so instead, we decided to just get rid of _you_ and let nature take its course. Once people hear you're missing, they'll start panicking and withdraw their stocks and shares. Soon, people will stop buying your products altogether, until the company eventually declares bankruptcy, thus ending the Kaiba Corp legacy."

He smiled as he saw the expression on the brunet's face. It wasn't pretty. "After all," he continued. "Look at what happened when people heard fifty million went missing, how do you think they'll react when they hear the all-powerful Seto Kaiba suddenly ran off? I'm sure the press will blow it out of proportions."

Kaiba swore under his breath. So this had been the purpose of bringing him out here. Too bad the CEO of WT101 didn't know how good he was at hand-to-hand combat.

"Pathetic. If you think hiring a bunch of lowlifes to take me out is going to do the job, then you've got another thing coming."

"Let's see about that, shall we?"

Within seconds, the men lunged at Kaiba, knives aloft and gleaming in the moonlight.

In Kaiba's eyes, the battle was over before it even began. None of the men had managed to lay so much as a finger on him, while they were all lying on the ground, knocked out or in pain. There couldn't have been more than ten men, and he had taken them out single-handedly. He turned his icy glare on the enemy.

"Thanks for the little soirée; I think it's time I returned the favor."

Kayviest's eyes took on a look of fear as he backed up slowly. "Now, now, Seto, no need to be so hasty, we were just having a little fun, that's all…"

"Fun," Kaiba spat. "I'll show you fun."

It all happened in one quick succession. Kayviest's fear disappeared, only to be replaced by a smirk as he snapped his fingers; Kaiba sensed a figure landing behind him but before he could react, a sharp blow to the base of his neck turned his world black.

"Really, Kaiba," he heard that hated voice say, as he fell through the darkness. "You should know how the saying goes. Any skilled fighter can take on ten men, but it's always the eleventh who gets him."

Mocking laughter was the last thing he heard before fading into oblivion.

xxx

Steam blew out of large, painted pipes. Bells seemed to jingle in the disguise of people's laughter, as a young woman observed the crowd through azure eyes. Marik and Serenity had already gone off, after wishing her good luck on the mission. She now waited by the boardwalk for her partner, who was supposed to have arrived at least thirty minutes ago.

With a contemplative look at her watch, Ishizu decided to head towards the ship, if only to receive the keys to the room reserved for them and confirm their arrival. The gangplank had several tables set up in front, to keep people from sneaking on board. She went to the nearest one.

"Hello. My name is Ishizu Rendell. I believe my husband and I have reservations on this ship?"

"Ah yes, let me see…" The woman held her tongue between her teeth as she ran a finger down the list of names. "Mr. and Mrs. S. Rendell? Yes, we have you here. We'll need to see your tickets. Is your husband with you?"

"He should be arriving shortly."

"Very well. We'll need to confirm his arrival half an hour before the ship is due to depart and that's…" the woman consulted her watch. "Thirty minutes left."

Ishizu nodded. She showed the woman her ticket and received the keys to their cabin. The woman also handed her a nametag. As she was about to thank her and walk up the gangplank, a lively tune reached her ears.

Taking out the cell phone the police had given her, she flipped it open, a cool breeze ruffling the collar of the short-sleeved khaki jacket she was wearing.

"Hello?"

"Miss Ishtar?" The voice came crackling through. The static in the background was terrible.

"This is…we're calling to…your part…can't make…can't find…placement…do this…your own?"

Though the message was garbled, she understood it no less. "He can't make it? I understand. Yes, I can do this on my own."

She hung up and placed the phone in her pocket. That explained why her supposed partner hadn't shown up yet. It was certainly irresponsible on the police's part; they were the ones who had come up with the plan in the first place. Perhaps they already caught their thief? It seemed doubtful, for more than likely they would have said the mission was cancelled. No, something about this didn't sit right with her.

She walked back to the table and informed the woman that her husband would not be joining her on this cruise. She gave her a look of sympathy.

"Don't lose hope, dear, he may just turn up, you never know," she said kindly. "After all, he may just surprise you."

Ishizu appreciated the woman's compassion. "Thank you, but I don't believe that is likely to happen."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for him, okay?"

She nodded. "I shall be in my room if you need me, or if there is any problem, though I don't anticipate it."

Boarding the ship at last, she headed towards her cabin, room 217.

TBC…

A/N:

_This chapter was difficult to write, but don't worry, things start to get more interesting in Chapter 4, which will also be a short one. Starting Chapter 5, they will be getting longer, I promise. Thanks for sticking with me until now, don't forget to review, and since summer vacation is starting in a few weeks, updates should also become more frequent! Thanks!_

--_Téa_


End file.
